Welcome to Potterverse
by hariipottrlvr
Summary: Shortly after receiving their new Harry Potter books, a group of deranged fans are pulled in to it.


Note: This is not a self-insert. These OCs are too crazy to be a self-insert.

**Welcome to Potterverse**

A party was going on at the Buncha Books store in Chicago. It wasn't just any party, to most of the participants this was the _party of the century_. It was the waiting party for the last book in the Harry Potter series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. The place was packed, and in every corner there was a different group of fans. At the coffee area the non-fan adults were drinking together, and watching their children running around dressed as various characters. The grade school children were sleeping on couches or in their parents laps, but the rest of the people were wide awake.

One area of the book store was called _Shippers Corner_. The people there were lively with discussion.  
"Harry and Ginny are canon! They will be together!"

"Harry broke it off with Ginny! She will go to Draco for love!"

"Harry and the Giant Squid!"

"HARRY AND DRACO!!!" someone screamed.

The other teenagers turned there heads to study who it came from.  
The girl who had yelled so loudly sat down. She was about 5'2" and she had black hair with hazel eyes. She wore are pair of horn rimmed glasses, and a shirt with a badly photo shopped picture of Harry and Draco kissing. She was 15 years old, and her name was Kelly Crawford.

"Don't youse guys agree?"

A couple of people nodded, but others began to discuss why it wasn't possible.

"It's not cannon!"

"It's grossssssss."

"HARRY AND DRACO!"  
"HARRY AND GINNY!"  
"HARRY AND SNAPE!"  
Thus, the arguments continued.

Kelly Crawford was contributing the most.

Suddenly another voice broke out.

"HARRY AND ME!"

This time the voice came from a girl already seated at the table. She had brown hair with blue streaks, and grey eyes. She was wearing a pink bathrobe with a plain black shit and jeans under it. Her name was Alexis Sanders and she was also 15.  
"How in the world is that even possible?" asked a boy.  
"I got my book signed by J.K and I gave her my stories. She smiled so that means she is totally gonna put them in her next book!" Alexis said proudly.

Everyone laughed except her.

"Youse guys just wait," she yelled, "Remember my name! Alexis from Chicago! I'm soon to be Alexis Potter!"

The laughing continued.

"My name is Kimbar Snelie. I am the biggest Harry Potter fan in the world."

It was the Harry Potter Theory section, and it was Kimbar Snelie's turn to speak.

"I am here to present my theory. Dumbledore faked his death to run off with a topless dancer, and he is a horcrux and Harry is going to have to find him and kill him."

Happiness glittered in her blue eyes as the frizzy red head, hopped off the stage.

"Voldemort is gonna win the war! Harry Potter will die!" said the next person on stage. He had black hair and blue eyes, and his name was George Caudal.  
"I am a death eater!"

He was booed offstage by a large group of fans.  
"VOLDEMORT FOR THE WIN!!!"  
"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It is 11:55, and youse guys know what that means!"

"YEAH!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 12:15 everyone in the store has gotten their books, and were chatting happily, some had already begun on the first chapter. Sleeping children were being carried out by their caffeinated parents. George, Kimbar, Alexis, and Kelly were holding on to their books for dear life.

Suddenly, at the same moment, the all felt a painful tug on their bellybutton, and they began to fall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They fell on grass. They all stood up at different times, and looked around wildly.  
"Where the hell are we?" asked Kelly.

"Who the hell are you?" asked George.

"Can't we be calm?" asked Kimbar.  
"How the hell are we supposed to be calm when we are supposed to read about my romance with Harry!?" asked Alexis.

"Who are you?" asked a newcomer with a British accent.  
He had a scar shaped like a lighting bolt on his head.  
It was most defiantly Harry James Potter.


End file.
